Thep Khufan
Thep Khufan (a play on 'Khufu', an Egyptian pharaoh) is a species from the desert planet Anur Khufos. Ben as a Thep Khufan (Benmummy)Thep Khufans are mummy-like creatures composed entirely of bandages (similar to bandages used to preserve mummies in ancient Egypt). They are of thin, humanoid shapes with slight ape-like features on their limbs. Their shell-like heads resemble headpieces from ancient pharaohs, minus the nose and mouth. They have "skirts" on their waist, and 2 bandages dangling from their upper back. Their bodies are hollow, meaning they can store things in their chest. In their bandages are gaps on their wrists, chest and ankles, as well as their eyes, that glow a color, normally purple. A Thep Khufan effected by "magic"Thep Khufans have the ability to extend their bandages as tentacles. They can also stretch, regenerate, and reshape their bodies. They are fairly strong, able to lift something as heavy as a Petrosapien with little effort. Benmummy on the Omnitrix In the Ben 10: Protector of Earth game, a side-species of the Thep Khufan is revealed- Cyclone Khufan. Their bandages are a blackish color, and their "skirts" are blue and gold. Their head resembles a gold headpiece shaped like a bird's beak. These Khufans can control wind, such as throwing tornadoes. =Abilities= Similar to those used on Egyptian mummies, Benmummy is also covered in many bandages. This allows Thep Khufans to reshape their bodies at will, splitting themselves apart to dodge attacks and reforming to counter-attack. To compensate for its relatively weak form, these aliens can recover from basically any injury, including being torn, almost instantly and with no visible repercussions. When Ben first uses the form, he had trouble figuring out how to control it; Ben quickly discovers how to stretch his bandages, but has not displayed knowledge of the advanced reshaping techniques yet. Benmummy's bandages make him extremely light, allowing him to be thrown by beings with human strength or blown away by strong enough winds. Despite his build, however, Benmummy is still incredibly strong. In addition to strength, Benmummy also has a surprising amount of speed and agility, enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in a vaccuum. This is probably due to the fact that his body is made of fibers that come from the shell-like head. The head is the only "true" part of the creatures.It's possible that Benmummy can make tornadoes as seen in Ben 10:Protectors of Earth. Weaknesses Because it is supposedly made of paper, Benmummy is vulnerable to fire. If he is hit by fire, his bandages will burn, but it is unknown if he could regenerate from these kind of damages. This form is very light so it can be blown away in a strong wind. The bandages on it are fragile so it can be torn by an opponent. This form has great strength but Ben has not mastered this form's full power so it is inaccessable to him. Category:Speices